Carcel de esclavas,Hime es un regalo para el Lord
by Kurosaki-san4ever
Summary: En la edad media existia el comercio de esclavas y el buen Lord del Oeste queria darle un regalo, una esclava a Ulquiorra,Lord del Este. Por otro lado una bella joven se pierde en un bosque y es vendida a los mercaderes. Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Voy a narrar sobre UlquiHime! :3 La verdad no se si les guste este fic pero bueno… es una idea que se me ocurrio..

Tiempo de la historia narrada: Edad Media.

Pais: Inglaterra

Era muy temprano por la mañana y el Lord del Este, Sciffer ya estaba despierto, tenia unas cuantas cosas por hacer… Ya que su padre Aizen había viajado por negocios familiares, pues ahora tenia que cumplir algunas tareas del ausente. Habia salido al pueblo en su carruaje con algunos guardaespaldas.

Habia visitado algunos puestos en el pueblo, mirando nuevos pergaminos, plumas, cosas que no podía hacer cuando estaba su padre, ya que a el no le gustaba que vaya al pueblo porque solo había gente común y pobre.

Siguio echando miradas hasta que vio un tumulto de hombres alrededor de la plaza… decidio ir a ver que causaba el alboroto de aquellos hombres. Se acerco lo suficiente como para ver que habían varias esclavas en subasta, no era algo de su interés… tal vez seria mejor regresar.

Un hombre de cabellos celestes y bien vestido puso su mano en el hombro del Lord Sciffer llamando su atención.

-Eh ya no saludas a tu amigo eh!- Dijo Grimmjow, Lord del Oeste.

-Lo siento Grimmjow, no te vi, solo venia a ver que causaba este alboroto.- dijo Ulquiorra muy sereno como siempre

-No te interesa alguna?- Dijo Grimmjow mirando a las esclavas.- Yo si me eligire un par Jajaja, quiero divertirme hoy, además no tengo nada que hacer.

-Como te sobra el tiempo…-dijo Ulquiorra- será mejor que vaya de regreso.

-Eh espera oye, te voy a hacer un presente pero acompañame a escoger a mis mascotitas para esta noche.- Alardeo el peliceleste.

-Bueno…

Grimmjow se dirigio hacia el dueño de la tienda de esclavas, al reconocer la gente a los Lords, decidieron retirarse ya que ellos tenían mas prioridad que el pueblo.

-Buenos días Señor, estoy buscando dos esclavas, podría enseñarme a las mas costosas?- Dijo Grimmjow esbozando una gran sonrisa. Ulquiorra solo se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lugar, le desagradaba el sufrimieno hacia aquellos seres.

-Buenos días mi Lord, es un placer que sea mi cliente, se refiere a las vírgenes?- dijo el señor mientras le ordenaba a un señor calvo que abriera las rejas de la tienda.

-Se quiero dos vírgenes y bien jóvenes.

El señor les hizo una señal con la mano para que pasen a la tienda… A cualquiera le podría dar un escalofrio, por dentro era oscuro, frio y se escuchaban llantos de jovencitas.

-Señor Lord, las del lado derecho son las vírgenes, siéntase libre de escoger.

-jajaja Gracias!- Dijo Grimmjow empezando a echar unvistazo en la primera celda.

Habia una pelinegra un tanto pequeña, muy niña pensó el peliceleste, en la segunda había una joven rubia sentada en una esquina, tenia buenas proporciones, ah le daba igual esa iba a elegir.

-Saque a esta quiero echarle un vistazo.- dijo Grimmjow

El dueño le ordeno al señor calvo a que saque a la joven, tenia una buena talla, estaba bien proporcionada, era muy timida, Grimmjow se acerco la verla, la joven solo agacho su cabeza mientras GRimmjow recorria su cuerpo y al tocar sus pechos, boto unas lagrimas. Grimmjow noto su reacción y empezó a ser mas tosco y los estrujo sin piedad, arrebatándole un doloro grito.

-Hey! Grimmjow, eso es demasiado, ya basta elegi y vámonos, no la tortures- dijo ulqui.

-Yaa Ulquiorra no te molestes solo es un pasatiempo, no creo que me dure mucho, todas terminan en el almacen de esclavas al fin y al cabo.- dijo Grimmjow mientras miraba con malicia a la esclava que temblaba de miedo.

-Señor deme a esta y la de la celda 7 me las hace llegar a mi palacio para antes de la noche, y le voy a hacer un pedido especial, le pagare el precio de diez esclavas sie me trae a una de 15 hermosa, que este bien dotada en pechos para que sea un regalo.- esto ultimo lo dijo bien bajo para Ulquiorra no escuchara.

- Si señor se la conseguiré para dentro de dos días.

-Yo vendre a verla.

Con eso los dos lords se retiraron, se despidieron y cada uno a su palacio.

Orihime era una muy bella joven, tenia 15 años y digamos que su cuerpo había desarrollado mas de lo normal, era la hija de la hermana de la esposa del Sur, era muy dulce y tenia un gran apetito, esa tarde iba a salir a dar una cabalgata con su caballo Rechi.

Se puso un lindo vestido color rosa, el corse era muy apretado y hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos, pero creo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Tomo a rechi y se fueron a cabalgar por los limites del palacio.

Era una tarde hermosa, podía ver el atardecer desde aquella colina cerca del bosque. Se sentía feliz, su hermano iba a volver de viaje el siguiente dia, ya quería verlo, tomo su caballo y lo monto.

Rechi estaba algo nervioso y eso hacia inquietar a Orihime, un sonido como un rifle hizo alterar a su caballo y que corriera en dirección al bosque, había perdido el control, solo lograban adentrarse mas y mas.

Orihime estaba desesperada no sabia que hacer, ya no sabia por donde habían entrado, en eso sintió que caia del caballo, Rechi había parado en seco y salio corriendo dejando a Orihime en medio del bosque…

-Donde estoy?- dijo Hime mientras empezaba a llorar… ya no comería dulces, ya no dormiría en su calida cama…

Escucho unos pasos, alguien se acercaba, el terror empezó a invadirla pero también pensó que ese alguien podría ayudarla a salir.

Se levanto del suelo aun llorando y vio la figura de dos hombres acercarse a ella.

-etto.. disculpen, podrían decirme como vuelvo al palacio? Me he perdido.-dijo Hime con el rostro humedecido.

-jajaja mira lo que encontramos, creo que hemos cumplido con la tarea eh!- dijo el primer hombre mientras observaba a orihime de arriba abajo.

-Jajja si hemos conseguido al botin.

-Etto, no se de que hablan pero serian tan amables de llevarme por favor? No se donde estoy…- dijo Hime, se le veía tan tierna y sensual.

-Tranquila pequeña te vamos a llevar, haz tenido suerte de que te encontraramos, por suerte he dejado mi carreta bien cerca de aquí.- dijo mientras le hacia una señal para que lo siguiera.

-Oh hontou arigatou!- dijo Hime aliviada.

Caminaron un buen tiempo y pudo visualizar una carroza. Pero parecía una celda… adentro había algo, estaba un poco lejos para notarlo pero al irse acercando se dio cuenta que había dentro…Mujeres.

Habia caído en la trampa de aquellos hombres.

Graciiiias por leerlo dejen review! No sean malitos :3 si tienen sugerencias háganmelas saber también.


	2. Vendida al Lord

Hola otra vez…aca les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic! :3 espero que lo disfruten.

Hime había estado siguiendo a dos farsantes pero se horrorizo al ver a mujeres dentro de esa carroza… jamas sabia que eso le hacían a las mujeres… que les pasaría luego de que llegaran a su destino?

-Etto… donde vamos a ir?- dijo Hime con miedo … ella no iba a ir con ellos verdad?- Yo creo que mejor regreso… deben de estar buscándome..- dijo mientras se volteaba y seguía su rumbo hacia el bosque.

El hombre no puedo evitar sonreir dio unos cuantos pasos y la tomo de la cintura y la llevo en su hombro hasta la carroza donde la lanzo con las otras mujeres. Hime lloro en silencio, jamas sabia que a las mujeres las trataban asi, donde iba a llegar? Ya no iba a comer dulces? Y su cama?

-Quiero ir a mi casa..- susurro mientras lloraba. Las otras mujeres solo la miraban sin decirle palabra, todas pasaban por la misma situación pero Him era la mas joven y la única que no sabia cual era su destino a partir de ahora.

-Tranquila… si tienes suerte llegaras a buenas manos.- una mujer muy hermosa se había sentado a su lado.

-Quien eres?- dijo Hime mientras levantaba la vista y la carroza empezaba su curso.

-Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, pero solo llamame Rangiku- lo dijo muy entusiasta que la hizo olvidar donde se encontraba.- Ninguna de las que estamos aquí esperamos algo bueno, pero siempre la suerte esta del lado de algunas.

-Soy Inoue, Inoue Orihime.- dijo Hime

Las dos mujeres conversaron durante todo el viaje, pasaron 3 dias dentro de esa carroza, no recibieron ni comida ni agua, solo eran torturadas y algunas violadas por los hombres. Lo único bueno era de que había conocido a Rangiku, parecía su madre, la protegia de todo, era su mejor amiga.

Ya habían llegado a un nuevo pueblo y la carroza freno.

-Bajen a la mercancía!-grito un hombre, Orihime podía ver como las empujaban y jalaban para sacrlas, para luego meterlas en un lugar oscuro, tenia mucho miedo, pero Rangiku la estaba abrazando y eso la calmaba un poco.

Rangiku no dejo que les pusieran las manos encima y bajo rápidamente con orihime siguiendo a las demás.

-Desponjenlas de sus ropas a todas y denles sus trapos, métanlas en las jaulas. Virgenes del lado derecho y las demás al lado izquierdo.

Orihime estaba asuatada jamas había pasado por algo asi, tenia que quitarse su vestido y quedar desnuda frente a todos los demás? Jamas había estado desnuda frente a alguien solo con sus mucamas, estaba aterrada y la habían separado de Rangiku. Solo habían rejas por cualquier lado donde pudiera ver.

Un hombre se dirigio hacia ella con mirada perversa, la golpeo tirándola al suelo y le arranco por partes su hermosa vestido rosa, dejándola en ropa interior mientras le lanzaba unos trapos muy pequeños. Derramo una lagrima por el golpe que le dio en la mejilla derecha, ese hombre era muy malvado para ella.

-Metete o yo te meto.- pronuncio aquel hombre mientras abria una jaula. Mantenia esa sonrisa perversa que la asustaba.

-Hai! – fue lo único que atino a decir mientras entraba sin dudar, por lo menos ahí nadie la podía dañar verdad?

Orihime escucho alivada los pasos del hombre hacerse escasos, pero estaba asustada… que pasaría con ella? Queria volver, ella no estaba hecha para ese lugar, tan oscuro frio y de terror.

Se sento en una esquina de la celda mientras trataba de olvidarse de su aterradora realidad, aunque su estomago le impedia dormir, tenia mucha hambre.

Habian pasado tres días desde que Grimmjow fue a la cárcel de esclavas, asi que decidio ir personalmente si había llegado su pedido.

-Buenos días mi Lord.- hablo el vendedor con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía abrirle la puerta de la cárcel.

-Ya tiene mi pedido?- dijo Grimmjow mientras pasaba por los pasillos oscuros y echaba miradas de vez en cuando a las celdas. Hasta que se detuvieron en una.

-Mi Lord es esta de aca.- dijo Mientras señalaba a Orihime que los miraba aterrorizada.

-haber vamos a ver, sacala.- dijo mientras hacia una señal con su mano para que saquen a la esclava.

Orihime fue sacada bruscamente por el señor calvo, la tomo del brazo casi arrancándoselo y la paro bruscamente mientras la sacaba y la paraba frente al Lord.

Grimmjow la miro varias veces de arriba abajo, definitiamente esto era lo que buscaba, esta debía ser una princesa o algo asi pero le importaba poco,solo quería hacerle un buen regalo a su amigo.

Orihime se sentía sucia mientras ese hombre la examinaba como si de un objeto se tratase, el hombre se acerco y puso sus manos en sus pechos, la sorprendio mucho.

-Esto era lo que quería para mi amigo.- dijo mientras apretaba sus pechos en sus manos.

-Auu, d..ue…le…du- logro pronunciar orihime mientras las lagrimas adornaban su rostro.

-jajaja, Tonta, timida, hermosa, proporcinada, dotada de pechos, ojos hermosos. Esto era lo que buscaba.- dijo mientras miraba con desprecio a Orihime.- Eh si esta me llevo ponlo en mi cuenta que luego te vendrán a pagar.

-Muchas gracias mi lord- dijo el dueño mientras le colocaba un collar de fierro y esposas a Orihime, para luego colocar una cadena en su cuello.

Grimmjow tomo la cadena y la jalo sin piedad hasta su carruaje, ahí la metio y se dirigio al palacio de Ulquiorra.

Graaacias Por seguir leyendolooo :3 Me retrase un poco en subir el segundo cap por lo que tenia que ver mi cosplay de ONT R5 y dl natsumatsuriii :D pero ya esta aquí déjenme Reviews!


	3. Amable señor? Monstruo?

Holaaaa me alegra ver reviews porque asi me dan ganas de continuar! Gracias – chan y lobalunallena por sus reviews asiii si quiero seguir! Bueno aquí les vaaaaaa! :3 Nyaaaa.

Orihime estaba dentro de un carruaje oscuro donde había sido atada, al parecer estaba dentro de un baúl, tenia la boca tapada, las manos amarradas y un collar muy pesado en su niveo y terso cuello, su piel blanca en esas zonas estaba demasiado roja. El dolor que sentía era mucho, el viaje se prolongaba y no veía la hora de ver la luz… si es que la veria. Lloraba sin cesar, jamas veria a su familia, dejo de lado los dulces…su hermano, el la vendría a buscar! Pero como la encontraría?

Ulquiorra había despertado con un humor diferente esa mañana… había tomado un tranquilo desayuno y se encontraba en la biblioteca de su palacio… ya había recibido un par de sermones de se padre, el ya tenia sus 23 años y aun no contraía matrimonio, además de que jamas le hacia caso a las mujeres que le traía su padre para que se pasara un buen rato.

-"Cuando entenderá…. No me importa nada de su basura, todas esas mujeres ya han pasado por el"- no le gustaba saber que fueron esclavas, le parecía muy cruel, le disgustaba la idea totalmente.

-Disculpe, Lord? Ha venido su grimmjow y tiene un presente para usted, lo esta eserando en la sala.- dijo la mucama mientras se retiraba.

Ulquiorra se limito a dar un gran suspiro, no es que su amigo le cayera mal pero sus personalidades chocaban totalmente.

-Hey, hermano! Te traje un pequeño obsequio, me costo un tiempo conseguirlo pero se que te gustara.- dijo grimmjow mientras señalaba el gran baúl.

Orihime estaba dentro, escuchaba hablar a los dos hombres, hablaban sobre un regalo…espera! Soy yo? Ahora estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo, había sido vendida como un obsequio a un hombre, se sentía como un objeto sin importancia.

-Hey ábrelo, se que te gustara y no me lo querras devolver, aunque si quisieras lo aceptaría con gusto.- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Ya.. no armes tanto alboroto, esta bien, lo abrire.- dijo mientras se inclinaba y abria lentamente el baúl, escuchaba unos pequeños lloriqueos.

"que es esto?"pensó Ulquiorra, decidio abrirlo de un tiron.

Habia una hermosa joven casi desnuda, recostada en el baúl, amarrada y sus ojos vendados.

-Jajajaj hubieras visto tu cara ulquiorra! Te encnato verdad?- dijo Grimmjow mientras daba unas carcajadas. Y se agachaba para jalar a la chica, sin cuidado, fuera del baúl, tirándola al suelo.

Ulquiorra solo había fruncido el ceño, era hermosa, su piel se veía tan tersa y delicada pero todos esos amarres habían dejado huellas rojas en su piel.

-Grimmjow… sabes que no me interesan estas cosas…- dijo serenamente ulquiorra.

-Solo es un regaloo de mi parte! Se educado y acéptalo, disfrutalo como mas te guste jaaja, ya me voy yendo, espero que la pases bien hoy.

Orihime estaba escuchando todas esas palabras, que iba a hacer con ella, quien era el hombre al que había sido entregada? Estaba con un ataque de pánico inmenso. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, como si se fuere a salir, sentía el frio suelo y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, mientras la venda las secaba. Sintio una fría mano, que le quito la venda.

-Tranquila no te hare nada… - susurro ulquiorra mientras le quitaba la venda y la sentaba en el suelo.

Orihime no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba aterrada y las lagrimas le brotaban muy fácilmente, estaba temblando.

Ulquiorra la vio con detenimiento, esa chica no era cualquier chica, se veía muy bien cuidada, además su belleza era muy escasa, unos ojos grises y una cabellera naranja.

-Dime tu nombre.

-O-ori-Orihime

-Bien…te parece si te pones un vestido?

-Si…por favor.- dijo orihime que se encontraba con dos pedazos de tela que le cubrían muy poco de sus dotes de mujer.

Ulquiorra la llevo a su habitacion y saco de un vejo armario un vestido rosa palido, con un corse rosa del mismo color, muy lindos. Saco unos tacones blancos y una cinta para el cabello, además de ropa interior. Se lo dejo en su cama y salio dela habitacion.

Orihime estaba sorprendida de la amabilidad de ese hombre, tal evz no debería estar tan aterrada.

-El vestido es hermosooo ¡ .- dijo Inoue mientras se colocaba la ropa interior y se ponía el vestido, luego se puso el corse y quedo hermoso.

Orihime salio sigilosamente de la habiacion, Ulquiorra estaba recostado contra la pared.

-Wow, te vez super linda, te parece si comemos algo?- le dijo mientras hacia una señal para que lo siguiese hacia la cocina. El palacio se veía muy vacio, debido a que a Ulquiorra no le gustaba que hubiera gente, solo algunas esclavas que habían sido regalos se encontraban en el sotano de torturas, donde los hombres hacían lo que querían con sus esclavas pero Ulquiorra no era de aquellos, el solo las mantenía debido a que eran regalos y los dueños venían de vez en cuando preguntándole si aun le seguía gustando su regalo.

Ulquiorra puso pan, jamonadas, te, mantequilla y tazas y platos de porcelana muy fina. Orihime estaba con un hambre terrible con solos dos días en ese mercado cárcel de esclavas parecía que había bajado mucho de peso, el hambre le hacia retorcer sus entrañas. Miraba con una mirada inquietante hacia la comida.

-Que esperas? Sirvete.- dijo Ulqiorra.

-Si! Gracias.- dijo y le dedico una sonrisa que lo dejo atontado, sin duda esa era la sonrisa mas bella que había visto.

Orihime tomo el pan, las jamonadas y comio hasta embullirse la comida, había olvidado los modales por culpa del hambre, una vez terminado de comer, se recostó sobre el asiento.

-Veo que no te habían alimentado bien.

-Si…solo me dieron un pan en todo el dia… y yo estoy acostumbrada a comer mucho.- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ya veo, orihime.

-Señor…usted como se llama?.- dijo Hime muy tiernamente.

-Ulquiorra…y no me llames señor, no soy viejo, solo tengo 22 años.

-oh Lo siento! … Yo tengo 15…. Antes vivía con mi hermano, … el estaba de viaje, yo estaba entusiasmada de que ya iba a regresar y sali con mi corcel a dar una cabalgata por los terrenos del palacio, luego mi corcel se descontrolo y me dejo en medio del bosque donde fui secuestrada. Luego fui llevada a ese lugar horrible, donde me quitaron mi ropa y me encerraron.- dijo mientras temblaba de tan solo recordarlo.

-bueno entonces ya no hablamos de ese tema.

Ulquiorra le dio una habitacion a Hime para que durmiera y le dio ropa para dormir, pero el polo de tirantes encajaba perfecto en su cintura, el problema eran los pechos, hacían que su polo se vea diminuto.

-Bueno puedes quedarte en este cuarto, yo ya ire a dormir.

-Gracias, gracias por todo! – dijoHime mientras hacia una reverencia a Ulquiorra por la amabilidad con la que la había tratado. Ulquiorra se fue, pensando en ella, esa niña tenia el cuerpo de una mujer y aunque Ulquiorra no era de esos pervertidos esa niña lo hacia perder e control.

Orihime se quedo sola en su cuarto… ella no dormia sola porque le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, nunca quería estar sola, por eso dormia con su hermano, en la misma cama.

Orihime se recostó en la cama, se cubrió hasta arriba del cuello solo dejando sus ojos fuera para ver la habitacion vacia… daba miedo, había una sombra que venia d ela ventaba.

-No… no hay nada.. no hay nada… no tengo miedo!.- dijo lo ultimo grtando y saliendo corriendo de la habitacion para meterse rápidamente a la de Ulquiorra y se quedo ahí depsues de cerrar la puerta, se recostó contra una pared esperando a que este dormido y luego suavemente camino hasta su cama y se metio ahí dentro.

Ulquiorra sintió como si alguien se recostara a su lado y voltio sorprendido.

-Lo siento! Tengo miedo, yo no duermo sola, siempre he dormido con mi hermano, por eso tengo miedo! Dejem quedarme aquí! .- dijo Hime mientras hablaba con la sabana cubriéndola por completo hasta la cabeza.

-Eh si.. trabquila esta bien, pero solo por hoy.-Que estaba haciendo? La tebia en su cama a su costado, a su merced, no podía perder el control.

Asi trancurrio un mes donde Ulquiorra y orihime se apegaron mucho, Orihime lo veía como su hermano, mientras que Ulquiorra se resistia cada vez que ella le daba brazos y le pegaba los pechos, un mes de tortura, pero ella era tan inocente, tierna y linda que no se daba cuenta lo que hacia efecto en el.

Una tarde Ulquiorra había bajado al sotano para dejarles un pan a cada esclava y satisfacer un poco de sus necesidades como hombre que orihime hacia que aumente.

Abro una puerta donde daba ingreso al salón de las torturas había todo tipo de maquinas y estantes para colocar a una esclava y hacerla sufrir, cruzo a esa sala y llego a las celdas donde estaban 5 esclavas encadenadas, desnudas y sin cuidado alguno. Ulquiorra solo se limito a tirarles un pan a cada una y a la que se encontraba al fondo la saco a rastres.

Era una morena de a lo mucho 20 años, se veía en mal estado, no podía hablar para que no incomode a su amo. Ella ya sabia lo que le esperaba.

Ulquiorra la tomo y la coloco sobre la mesa de madera en el salón, todo estaba oscuro y la toco, con lujuria, imaginando a Orihime, le masajeo los pechos con brutalidad, la pobre morena estaba adolorida y sin mas que decir la penetro con fuerza, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, Ulquiorra estaba perdiendo el control, la penetraba sin compasión y sin frenar, una y otra vez, hasta dejarla exhausta en el suelo, Ulquiorra aun seguía queriendo mas asi que la jalo del brazo y la colgó en uuna maquina extraña, dándola la espalda a Ulquiorra media inclinada. Ulquiorra ya iba a empexzar cuando…

-Ulqui? Donde estas? Tengo miedo… ven! .- Decia Hime que estaba en el pasadizo en dirección al salón donde se encontraba Ulquiorra. Si Hime venia Ulquiorra no podría detenerse.

-Ulqui? Este lugar me da miedo….- Orihime entro al salón y vio a Ulquiorra y a la pobre esclava que con las justas respirando, vio el miembro de Ulquiorra y sus ojos no eran los mismo. – Ulquiorra? Vámonos de aquí, no me gusta…

Ulquiorra dejo a la morena y fue directo hacia Orihime, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia una pared con cadenas y esposas.

-Ulquiorra! Que esta pasando? Tengo miedo! Para por favor.- decía Hime que era arrastrada hasta esa pared

Ulquiorra la empujo haciéndola caer y golpearse, orihime comenzó a llorar, Ulquiorra solo se limito a arrancarle el vestido. La dejo en ropa interior Hime se trato de parar hacia la salida pero Ulquiorra la tomo de la pierna jalándola y colocándole las esposas y amarrándole las muñecas dejándola en el suelo.

-Ulquiorra! Alejate! No quiero, que me haces!.- decía hime muy asustada.

Ulquiorra le rompió las bragas y el sostén y prosiguió….


End file.
